fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Magan Hiburi
The Magan Hiburi 'is a Gammafauna that existed in the first year of the (theoretically speaking) "positive age". It possesses intelligence superior to any known simian scholar, is larger than any known gorilla, and is incredibly agile, as well as long lived due to unknown (and most likely magical) source. The Magan Hiburi is like a large sasquatch, although it also appears as a larger, bulkier ''homo erectus. History The Magan Hiburi is said to have been born all the way back in The First Year, somewhere in the Early Lagomurr civilization at Ancient Domesticalia. The Rabbits recorded the creature since the gods granted the world the gift of writing and language. The Magan Hiburi is described as a nomadic hero by the Rabbits for during the early years it altercated often with the nomadic cat tribes that often raided Lagomurr. After six centuries it is shown that the Magan Hiburi has developed the idea of tools, with the most unique one being a dangerous weapon unprecedented in all of Animalia, the bow and arrow. During the rise of the Yuka Morai, the Magan Hiburi seemed to have been preparing to hunt the creature down, for he spent a significant portion of his time during the event tracking down the beast, considering said beast terrorized the Monkey Jungles which the Magan Hiburi frequently nested in, the two creatures were indeed bound to clash. They eventually would indeed clash, with the Magan Hiburi coming out as the close victor, managing to dislocate the Yuka Morai's jaw as well as make it bleed out due to spear and arrow wounds. The Magan Hiburi would sustain large injuries, but it was quickly assisted and nursed by the now grateful monkeys who accepted the Magan Hiburi as their leader. The Magan Hiburi would soon teach his fellow primates the power of more advanced tools and materials, ushering in the Simian Stone Age, here it is also proven that the Magan Hiburi is indeed capable of speech, but is simply incredibly silent. Abilities Unlike the other Gammafauna, it appears the Magan Hiburi doesn't have magical abilities, but it makes up for it with being able to create and use much more advanced tools, like a bow and arrow, or eventually, a copper spear. Its agility makes it more flexible and swift compared to the other Gammafauna, which seem to lumber in size even a little bit. The large primate makes up for its lack of destructive magical offense with remarkable dexterity and quick thinking, the ability to prepare and organize has helped it out on more than one occasion. Stats-Explained '''Strength: The Magan Hiburi is exceptionally strong, capable of going toe to toe with Jotunns (mammoths), or even overpower the girthy gammafauna Yuka Morai. Speed: The Magan Hiburi may be agile, but fast is another thing, it is indeed fast, even capable of outrunning its fellow animals, and unlike most animals is also capable of long endurance runs, capable of conserving its stamina when it performs energy-costing moves at a rather high-energy attack rate. Agility: The Magan Hiburi can jump and swing from tree to tree with ease, can be seen casually flipping about or performing other sorts of acrobatic maneuvers. Its impeccable agility is indeed a surprise for its size, showing that the creature is also incredibly lean. Defense: The Magan Hiburi doesn't actually have any known form of defense except for simple blocking with both arms or hiding behind obstacles. Constitution: The Magan Hiburi is harder to wound by common animal species, only species much more dedicated to strength like rhinos, elephants, or other gammafauna can actually harm the Magan Hiburi, as seen in its fight with the Yuka Morai, a strong creature can casually wound it with a strong slash of its sharp claws. Intelligence: The Magan Hiburi's intelligence is unmatched. Its ability to organize large scale armies, set perimeters, create fortifications and defenses, create and use stone tools, mine, fish and all these other relatively advanced technologies. Ability: While Yes, The Magan Hiburi has no magical abilities, its ability to use and capitalize on its vast intellect has more than made up for dangerous encounters. Category:Males